Testing Ground
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Pepper Potts/Bruce Banner smut. Tony is insane. Tony has made him condoms. Extremis Pepper and Bruce needs special condoms trope.


Tony's insane. Completely batshit insane. Not that Bruce really had any delusions about Tony Stark's sanity but the mad bastard has made him condoms. Tony has made him condoms that probably work too – the material had at least passed the initial '_wank test_' as the madman had put it. That was fine. Then he had packaged them like regular condoms in green foil.

Completely insane.

He's not sure what's worse – the green foil or that he had them made in house and every little square is stamped with the Stark Industries logo. Is he planning to mass produce these? Who else is going to need gamma proof condoms?

"For heavens sake Tony," he mutters to himself.

"What's he done now?" Pepper asked, her voice behind him somewhere. He scrabbles at the condoms, pushing the little packages under bits of paper as she approaches, the click, click of her heels a ticking clock to his embarrassment.

"Nothing," he says turning to smile at her but he can feel the blush starting. She smiles back, coming to lean against the lab bench.

Without a word she reaches past him and plucks a condom out from where he'd tried to hide them, turning it over in her delicate hands. He feels the heat in his cheeks intensifying and groans into his hands.

"Tell me he didn't." she said, looking at him.

"He did."

Her cheeks are flushed too, it was a cute look on her and he felt that flush of attraction he always gets around Pepper and a touch _green, green, green_ at Tony. For her, over her, over this.

"I wouldn't be too offended. Tony is 80% sex maniac and 20% mad scientist."

"I know."

"He thinks everyone over the age of consent should be having sex," she said, "and lots of it."

"From a guy who lost his virginity at 14 I'm not surprised."

Pepper snorted and he frowned.

"He was 18," she said, " he tells people 14. It's part of the reputation."

"Not with a 19 year old at MIT?" he asked.

"No, that's true," she said, "he'd gone back to see a professor."

"I'm starting to wonder if I've got him all wrong."

"Oh no -" she said. "Everything else is all horribly true.

He laughed them and she smiled, still a little flushed. She was still holding the condom too he noticed. He plucked it from her fingers.

"Do they work?" she asked quickly, quietly.

Just as quickly as his blush had started to fade it was back.

"As far as we know."

"Do you want to test them with me?"

He stared at her, unsure he'd heard her right. "I – um," He couldn't quite get out his words. Any words. His brain had shut down and his dick was screaming _yes, yes, yes_ at him.

"I don't -" _breathe_. "-think that's a good idea Pepper," he managed to get out and she was staring him down with those intense blue board room eyes and he continued with the negative. Just. "It wouldn't be safe."

She stepped closer to him, flushed bright red but otherwise unruffled in her suit. He tried to back up but almost fell off his stool. Her hands snapped out to catch him, strong and quick as she righted him. She smirked, her skin glowing orange as she let him see the Extremis that – though stable – still flowed through her body.

"I am probably the best woman for the job Bruce."

Her voice had dipped, low and rough, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Just a peck and he followed her when she pulled back.

"Unless that's it? You'd rather test it with Steve? Or Thor?"

Her grin was wicked as she said it and he groaned, hand closing tight around the condom. His heart rate had shot up but there was no _green, green, green, _just_ yes, yes, yes. _

"No, no, not at all," he said in a rush, "not that there's anything wrong with them, or that, but I just, I'm not -"

Pepper smiled, silencing him with another kiss, lips on his longer this time, soft and opening beneath his tongue. He wrapped her arms around her pulling her against him until she was between his legs and almost all the hesitation had left him under the taste of her.

Almost all.

"What about Tony" he asked in a harsh breath against her lips. Pepper smiled, threading a hand through his messy hair.

"I could ask for you but I think he has a thing for Steve."

"You know what I mean pepper, he's my best friend. He's your best friend."

"He also created these things remember? He'll want test results not apologies," she said, "trust me."

He did, which was part of the problem. He truly cared about Pepper and Tony, would never want to hurt either of them.

"We don't have to," Pepper said suddenly, stepping back. "I like you, you're cute and sexy but it you're not comfortable then don't worry about it."

He looked at the adorable but pained look on her face, her words sincere and honest and this, this is what he liked about Pepper the most.

"Pepper," he groaned, pulling her back between his legs. "I don't want to ruin any friendships."

"Not possible," she said, smiling again before kissing him, hands messing up his hair again. He wrapped his arms around him, tugging until she was pressed against him, pushing his hips into hers gently. She moaned into his mouth and he felt it down his spine and straight in his dick, pressing against the seem of his trousers and into Pepper.

"Bruce," she groaned, pulling away from his lips even as he chased her, "let's go upstairs."

He jumped to his feet and she smirked at him as he pocketed the condom. She reached under the paperwork to grab a few more.

"We should be thorough," she said, kissing him briefly before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the lab.

In her apartment she took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom, both of them dropping the condoms onto her bedside table. She smiled at him, reaching out to tug on the collar of his shirt and flick open a button. He still felt some trepidation, if he hulked out, he wasn't sure even Pepper could survive it but he wanted this, wanted her enough to find out. To risk it.

To risk Pepper.

Which didn't make much sense but he couldn't quite think past the _yes, yes, yes_, any more.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him, holding on as he moved closer to her using his other hand to undo the buttons on her blouse. He only let go when he needed to strip the blouse off, dropping it to the floor and looking over her small breasts encased in green lace. He groaned and reached around her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor with the blouse. Pepper smiled at him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, she took his hand and placed it on her breast, moaning when he kneaded slightly, thumb flicking over a hard nipple. She moaned, tipping her head back and he nipped at the white column of her neck. She was perfect, he had never doubted that, but this was something else. She was beautiful, so fucking beautiful and he growled moving her around until she was standing against the bed. She didn't move to sit, simply smiling at him and he pushed, hard enough to make her bounce on the bed.

"Strip," she said, lying back in the middle of it with a devilish grin he had never seen on her before. He went to protest but nodded and smiled, pulling his clothes off quickly, Pepper's eyes raking over every patch of exposed skin that he revealed. He blushed under the scrutiny of it, the way she flushed a deeper shade of red and shifted her thighs together a little. When he was naked he moved to cover her body with his. He had never been a big guy, but Pepper was slender enough that he felt huge, that power he felt as the Hulk racing through him as _green, green, green_ for a moment. It was forgotten when she leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, kissing him for long moments until she was panting and pushing her hips up into his.

"Bruce," she whined when he moved his lips over her jaw and down to her neck. Her skin was hot and sweet, and he chased the taste down her body, concentrating on that instead of the throb of his cock. He took a nipple into his mouth and her body arched up, moaning loudly as he swirled his tongue around it. If he was going to have sex with Pepper he was going to do it properly.

He was going to enjoy it.

Her breasts fit into his hands, his fingers able to span her waist and cup her hips perfectly too and he flicked open the button of her slacks to pull them down and find out where else his hands fit too, mouth sucking in as much of her breast as she could.

She cried out, hips bucking up as he reached into her trousers.

"Please," she moaned and he smiled around her flesh not wanting to stop making her moan. Ever.

"Pepper," he said, looking up to see her eyes squeezed shut, her arms flung above her so she could grab the head rest with her hands to hold on and he had wonderful visions of tying her to it, tying her down. He liked control, he liked having control of her feelings, the idea of having control over her movement too. Another time though.

He pulled away from her to pull her slacks off in one swift movement, looking at her in just her green lace panties, a damp patch at the centre that made him groan.

"You're beautiful," he told her.

"Come here."

He settled on the lower half of the bed, taking a moment to press his erection into the covers to relieve himself of some of the pressure. Part of him wanted to just fuck her, or jerk off onto her, or god just look at her and thrust into the damn bed. Anything. He managed to get control of himself and the _yes, yes, yes, _long enough to pull her panties down and he almost lost it again.

"Bruce," she said, and he took a moment before he was able to look away from the damp red curls and up at her face. She was holding out one of the condoms to him but he shook his head, smirking briefly before bending down and tasting her.

"Oh fuck," he grumbled against her.

Pepper bucked her hips, and cried out, and he moved his tongue over her wet slit, up and around her clit. He placed one hand on her hip to hold her still as he ate her out, pressing the fingers of the other against her entrance. While he could keep the bottom half of her body still, her head thrashed to the side as he pressed a finger into her hot body. She was so wet and his thick finger pushed in easily, and she moaned, moving her hips. He couldn't quite believe how responsive he was to him, it made his head spin. He pressed another finger into her and Pepper started to fuck herself on his hand while he sucked on her clit.

She screamed when she came, squeezing his fingers and flooding his mouth and he lapped her up, tongue running over every slick part of her centre and she shook beneath him, whimpering. She pushed at his head, threading her fingers into his hair when he didn't move and tugging hard on it. He growled and looked up at her.

"Fuck," he moaned when he saw the look on her face, blissed out and beautiful. He quickly moved to cover her again, kissing her hard. He pressed his erection into her, covering it with her slick fluids, almost pressing into her. He felt on fire, down his spine and into his balls and he barely had the presence of mind to take the condom from Pepper. She kissed him before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. She smiled sweetly at him and he was suddenly aware of how far he had come.

And how lucky he was.

"Pepper, please," he muttered horsely, pressing up into her. He wondered if he throw her over onto the bed and fuck her into the mattress, unsure of her new strength and god how he wanted to find out.

"Patience Bruce," she said, with a grin ripping open the foil package. She started to chuckle and he looked down at the condom in her hand.

It was green.

He was pretty sure none of the material they had used in the tests had been green, and he took it from her to take a closer to look, trying to concentrate on the latex composite but not quite able to see anything except Pepper Potts lithe body on top of his, moving minutely against him. He groaned and she took it back, sliding it onto his erection.

"Ready?" she asked, .

Without answering her Bruce grabbed her hips and pulled Pepper down onto his cock.

Perfect.

She was tight and hot, even through the strong material of his condom and he bucked up into her, hard enough to unbalance her for a second but Pepper leaned forward to grab his arms, curling her fingers around the muscles there. She was breathing hard above him, and god he understood that. It was almost too much and he thought he might come on the spot, completely lose control and he felt that _green, green, green _on the edge of his vision and dug his fingers into her hips hard. She took it, took the deep press of his digits as he came back to himself.

It had been way too long but it had never been like that.

Pepper's eyes were glowing orange, fire and fury in them, and she growled at him, starting to move her hips despite his strong grip. He finally understood why she was so perfect for this, for him. She wasn't just unbreakable but she was strong, stronger than he had realised as her hips slammed down into his with a force that took his breath away. He relished it though. Relished the strength and he bucked his hips up in time with her movements. He wasn't going to last long. The pressure of Pepper's tight body around him and the quick rhythm and the intense heat to it was amazing.

He was glad they'd brought up a few of the condoms because they were definitely doing this again. And again.

He move a hand between them, pressing gently against her clit.

"Oh Bruce," she moaned, with a hissed yes, and his touches became firmer as she continued to move. He felt it coming, felt the _yes, yes, yes_ mix with the _green, green, green_ and he felt a little panic over it, over hulking out inside of her until she was screaming. Screaming and squeezing him, her skin glowing _orange, orange, orange. _He choked out her name and flipped her onto her back, fucking into her a couple of times until he was coming and shouting and everything went white.

When he came to Pepper was whimpering again, the orange glow on her skin fading back to a flushed pink; her mouth slack and eyes closed and tears on her cheeks. He panicked then, felt a sick thud in his stomach and he pulled out of her so fast he almost fell off the bed. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, _stupid, stupid, stupid_, and he grabbed his dick to yank the condom off with one hand as he checked over her body.

"Pepper?" he asked, voice horse still and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, reaching out to him.

"You're crying. Did I hurt you?"

She felt her cheeks, wiping away the wetness and shook her head, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Not at all, that was just – a little overwhelming."

He relaxed with a breath, sitting back down on the bed and wrapping the used condom in some tissues and placing it on the bedside table instead of the bin. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I should do some tests on it. And on you."

"I'm fine," she said with a pleased sigh. "I promise."

Bruce wasn't so sure but let her pull him down to join her on the bed, kissing her gently. She curled around him, body warm and tingling against his. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes for a moment.

"That was amazing," he told her. "You're amazing."

"How long has it been?" she asked, and he looked at her, wondering if he could tell her. Wondering if he could remember.

"Long enough," he went with, kissing her. "Pepper, are you sure you're okay?"

"Very sure, I haven't come that hard in ages."

"You were glowing. Orange."

"I know," she blushed, looking away from him but he followed her, kissing her again.

"Don't be embarrassed. I turn green remember." She laughed at that and he smiled, smoothing a hand down her body. She hummed and closed her eyes, settling deeper into the bed.

"After a nap I'm going to test another of those condoms," she told him, a smile on her face. "With my mouth."

Bruce groaned and she chuckled.

"Tony's going to need to make more isn't he?" he said.

Pepper didn't answer, having already fallen to sleep but Bruce was pretty sure the answer was yes.

He certainly hoped so.


End file.
